


Проклятье!

by AshD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Стандартный фак ор дай прерывается, когда Сэм находит альтернативное решение проблемы. Но осадочек-то остался...





	Проклятье!

Отношения Дина с отцом походили на танец на льду — непрерывный черёд бросков и поддержек, причём последние даже опаснее и страшней. Потому что Джон нихуя не фигурист. Он — игрок, и в его руках было очень легко стать не партнёром, а клюшкой ебучей. Инструментом, с помощью которого забивают гол, а после игры кидают в кучу с инвентарём.

Дин был воспитан, как инструмент. Каждый его чёртов шаг был заранее продуман отцом. И он ни разу не подводил его. Никогда. Хорошая, годная клюшка. А как красиво она смотрелась в инвентаре…

Только вот всему должен был настать конец. Дина по горло достала роль марионетки. Как бы он не ценил горячку и динамику танца и ощущение полёта во время особо опасных поддержек, он хотел, чтобы Джон наконец воспринял его, как равного. Хотел стать соигроком, а не клюшкой.

Потому что иногда стратегия Джона давала сбой. И сбой этот стоил слишком многого.

Вот как, например, сейчас. Он взял и прикончил ведьму, хотя можно было бы и удержать её в заложниках и подольше. Может быть тогда она бы сняла проклятье сама.

А так… Не сработал ни один способ снять это сраное проклятье. Они втроём всё перерыли, всё перепробовали — и ничего. Выход был один — тотальное грехопадение. Возвращение к истокам. Косплей на дочерей Лота. Фублядьфунахуй. Определения к этому можно было придумать до бесконечности, и до бесконечности же трястись от ужаса, думая о том, что предстояло с д е л, а т ь. Паниковать, глядя в глаза отцу и видеть в них отражение собственного ужаса. Любоваться рассечённым надвое трупом канальи, что посмела наслать на тебя проклятье, которое за 24 часа превратило бы тебя в зомби, если бы ты так и не решился быть обработанным орудием, которым, собственно, и был сфабрикован, Пиноккио, блядь, ёбанный. Трупом, который был очень разговорчив до того, как Джон обработал его мачете. Дин впервые видел, как он убивает с таким удовольствием.

Только вот в чём толк, если всё равно придётся осуществить сказанное старой каргой? О чём он вообще думал? И думал ли он вообще, или же его мозг был слишком затуманен гневом и возмущением?

Не убей он её, Дину не пришлось бы сесть к нему на колени, как не делал это уже… да никогда, блядь, не делал. Его если кто и сажал на колени, то только Мэри. Впрочем, мысли о ней были лишними. Особенно сейчас.

— Пап, мне… — начал он, подвинувшись чуть ближе, так, что их носы соприкасались.

Но фраза была прервана. Потому что Дин чуть впервые в своей жизни не произнёс при Джоне слово «страшно». То единственное слово, за которое можно было словить оплеуху. Матюкаться Дину с Сэмом разрешалось всегда (чем последний всё равно пренебрегал), а вот сказать вслух, что боишься, было строго воспрещено. Страхи есть у всех, и вместо того, чтобы болтать о них, нужно делать что-то, чтобы их преодолеть.

Дин неоднократно преодолевал свои страхи, и к тому же пытался приучить брата. Так было всегда.

Только тот невообразимый ужас, что он испытывал в этот момент, смотря в лицо своему отцу, был, похоже, непреодолим. И судя по всему, Джон его тоже ощущал.

— … неловко, — продолжил Дин, настойчиво смотря на него.

Но Джон отводил взгляд. Хлопал ресницами, как школьница, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в утешение. Типа: «расслабься, сынок, всё будет окей, мы справимся с этим, а потом забудем, как страшный сон». Но нет. От него был слышен только один звук — прерывистое дыхание.

Дин разозлился, почуяв у него слабость. Они, чёрт подери, Винчестеры, слабость была им чужда. По-крайней мере, Джон сам так говорил. Всегда. А сейчас он внезапно начал робеть, как девочка. Куда подевалась та самоуверенность, с которой он убивал ведьму? Тот его пылающий взгляд и та улыбка, как у серийного убийцы, от которой Дина бросило в дрожь? Почему это всё пропало именно сейчас, в этот один из редких случаев, когда они были действительно необходимы? Хотя бы в этот раз Джон мог бы быть смелым за них обоих, а не пытаться разделить роли поровну, как это обычно бывает.

Хотя — какое к чёрту поровну, когда он зажался, как черепаха в панцире?

Дин схватил его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. И взгляд, который он поймал, разбил ему сердце к чертям. Потому что это был взгляд человека, которого сломали. От него глаза у Джона казались даже больше, чем обычно. И… прекраснее.

«Я ёбнулся», констатировал Дин, гладя отца по щеке. Но ему и не стоило жаловаться. Помутнение рассудка пришлось как раз кстати: может быть, оно даже продержится достаточно долго для того, чтобы он без отвращения ко всему живому завершил чёртов акт.

— Мы могли бы хоть выпить что-нибудь, перед тем, как… Перед тем, как…

Но Джон так и не смог договорить. Хотя этого и не требовалось, Дин прекрасно понял, о чём он. Он и сам с радостью осушил бы все резервы местного бара, но отступать было уже поздно.

— Нажрёмся позже. Чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем скорее я перестану выглядеть, как ходячий мертвец.

А Дин и в самом деле выглядел ужасно. Кожа у него была даже не бледная, а жёлтая, как у некоторых трупов. Он даже посочувствовал Джону, которому предстояло как-то возбудиться, глядя на это.

Щетина под его пальцами кололась невероятно, и Дин даже поймал себя на мысли что ему это… нравится.

Вздох.

— Дин…

— Заткнись. Не говори ничего.

Первый поцелуй был совсем уж нежным, неловким, еле ощутимым касанием. Дин вздрогнул, когда Джон внезапно взял инициативу в свои руки и углубил его.

Чёртчёртчёрт.

Ни одна из многих женщин, с которыми трахался Дин за всю свою беспокойную жизнь, не целовал его так сладко, горячо и требовательно, как его собственный отец. Он мысленно молился о том, чтобы все эти ощущения вылетели нахуй из его памяти после того, как проклятие спадёт. Потому что если они не вылетят, будет плохо. Очень, очень плохо.

Оторвавшись от желанных губ, Дин не смог сдержать стона: глаза Джона опять горели, а на его лице красовалась Та Самая улыбка.

Он ощутил, что начинает возбуждаться, а совесть и стыд молчаливо наблюдают за сценой, наотрез отказываясь вмешаться. В конце концов — чего стыдиться? Это же был его отец, старшая версия его самого, с ним это будет даже не секс, а какая-то особенная форма мастурбации.

— Пап, я…

— Тс-с.

Джон медленно провёл по его губе большим пальцем, отчего Дин заёрзал у него на коленях. Его свёл с ума не столько сам жест, сколько запах и вкус крови. Ещё ни одна победа так не опьяняла.

Может быть, эта ведьма и заставила их плясать под свою дудку, но всё же она была повержена. Мертва. И смерть ей досталась, мягко говоря, не из приятных. Уж Джон-то об этом позаботился.

— Обещай мне, что со мной ты обойдёшься нежнее, чем с ней, — горячо прошептал он.

В ответ на это Джон лишь промычал что-то невнятное и принялся целовать его в шею. Теперь его щетина уже казалась проблемой.

«В следующий раз я заставлю его побриться», подумал Дин, прежде чем до него дошла глупость этой мысли.

И в самом деле — какой нахуй следующий раз? Они делали это только ради того, чтобы Дин не обратился в зомби.

Хотя в такие минуты думать о зомби было сложновато, если честно.

Горячий язык Джона на шее выбил из Дина очередной стон. Только на этот раз он был настолько громким, что тому даже пришлось оторваться от него и шикнуть.

— Будь тише, Дин. Тебе же завтра стыдно будет за своё поведение.

А ведь действительно — Дин вёл себя так, как будто сегодня вечером наступит Апокалипсис и никакого «завтра», когда им с Джоном пришлось бы смотреть друг другу в глаза и вспоминать всё это, не существовало.

Он уже совсем возбудился. И даже ощущал эрекцию Джона, отчего было очень трудно не застонать ещё раз, но только уже настолько громко, чтобы его услышали все посетители мотеля.

— Кровать, — еле слышно прошептал он.

Тон был настолько похож на командный, что какая-то часть Дина запаниковала: разговаривать с отцом в таком тоне было неприлично, а в его случае ещё и чревато боком. Но, с другой стороны, страстные инцестуальные поцелуи тоже не входили в список типичных способов общения со старшими родственниками.

Он стащил с Джона рубашку, а затем они оба переместились на кровать. Никаких замечаний по поводу тона не последовало, отчего Дин облегчённо вздохнул. Сам он раздеваться, конечно же, не стал: он мог бы поспорить на что угодно, что выглядел он просто омерзительно.

Действовать нужно было быстро: времени осталось совсем мало, но Дин, при всём своём возбуждении, совсем не горел желанием совать себе в задницу что-либо. Тем более, пенис собственного отца, которым, судя по всему, можно было бы и убить кого-то. Вот он и старался оттянуть этот момент. Максимально.

К тому же, ему очень нравилось обнимать и целовать Джона, хоть он бы никогда и не стал признавать это вслух. Потому что этим можно было прикрыть то, как сильно он хотел его любви. Как тосковал по нему, когда его не было, и как ему не доставало внимания. Так можно было хоть как-то компенсировать всё это, пусть и таким извращённым способом.

А главное — какой идеальный повод для этого нашёлся. Ведьма и её проклятье. Это было настолько невероятно, просто и глупо, что Дин поверить не мог в реальность происходящего.

— Может, мы уже… — начал Джон, но так и не договорил.

Но это было не нужно. Продолжение фразы было легко угадать по его взгляду. В нём читалось… нетерпение. Вероятно, Дина это должно было несколько напугать, но этого не произошло. Жгучий взгляд отца задел что-то в его душе, отчего в горле пересохло и в глазах помутнело. Сердце билось медленно, медленно. Казалось, каждый стук — последний.

— Дай мне ещё немного времени, прошу, — сказал Дин, а затем снова поцеловал его.

И впервые в жизни нерешительность спасла его, вместо того, чтобы доставить кучу проблем.

— Фу! Ах ты ж… Можете отлипнуть друг от друга, я нашёл решение получше.

Джон уставился на появившегося в дверях Сэма, как на спасителя.

«Каков актёр, а».

Дину вот плохо удалось замаскировать досаду. С небес на землю его вернула физиономия брата. Выражение тотального отвращения смотрелось на его лице пиздецки смешно. Поэтому его собственная разочарованная гримаса бытсренько сменилась широкой улыбкой.

— Но ведь мы обзвонили всех и каждого, перепробовали все мыслимые и немыслимые способы, куклы вуду и прочее, — сказал Дин, отказываясь верить услышанному.

Сэм помрачнел.

— Не всех. Видишь ли, отец забыл позвонить Бобби, а ведь я именно от него и получил эту идею.

«Сейчас начнётся», подумал Дин, предчувствуя очередной скандал, в который ему придётся вмешаться. Он был попросту неизбежен, учитывая то, что Джон был горяч и фрустрирован, а Сэм очевидно собрался кидаться обвинениями.

Собственно, до этого и в самом деле чуть не дошло.

— Сэмми, я и не подумал, что…

— … что это так важно? То есть ты предпочёл бы скорее заняться любовью с собственным сыном, чем обратиться за помощью к тому, с кем поссорился лет сто назад? Напомни мне никогда не попадать в беду, если рядом со мной будешь только ты.

На всякий случай, Дин положил руку на грудь отцу, чтобы удержать того от нападения. Джон вздрогнул. Казалось, прикосновение к обнажённому торсу успокоило его, и поэтому он совершенно ровным голосом произнёс:

— Я ничего не сделал.

— Но собирался. Сэмми, будь добр, расскажи нам, что это за идея.

Идея оказалась до жути простой. Исходя от концепции возвращения к истокам, можно было получить действенный способ снятия заклинания, не прибегая к вертикальному инцесту. Нужно было просто выпить материнского молока от любой кормящей женщины. Услышав об этом, Дин густо покраснел: он вспомнил, что не брезговал им даже в четыре года, но Сэму об этом знать было необязательно.

Потом и кровью Сэм всё-таки раздобыл бутылочку молока, получив за один день больше пощёчин, чем за всю свою жизнь, и еле избежав ареста «за сексуальные домогательства».

— … так что тебе лучше проявить благодарность и хотя бы попробовать этот способ, — говорил он, пока брат крутил в руках бутылочку, — Нет, я, конечно, вижу, что вы тут оба уже настроились на конструктивный диалог, но я бы посоветовал всё-таки избежать этого.

Тружно было не заметить язвительность в тоне Сэма, но он был порядком измотан сегодняшними поисками, причём как физически, так и психологически, так что его раздражительность понять было не сложно.

Дин выпил всё залпом, в глубине души надеясь, что это не сработает, и ненавидя себя за эту надежду.

***

 

Однако уже через несколько часов он стал выглядеть намного лучше, а Сэм с Джоном вздохнули с облегчением. Брату даже удалось заставить отца лично позвонить Бобби и поблагодарить за оказанную помощь, но последний бросил трубку, как только услышал на другом конце провода голос Джона. Дин с Сэмом дружно закатили глаза.

— Знаешь, я рад, что ты спас меня сегодня. Я тебе теперь по гроб жизни должен.

— Вы оба мне должны. Если бы я не додумался перепроверить телефон отца, ты бы сейчас сидеть не мог, а он, вероятно, в конце-концов застрелился бы.

Иногда Дин ненавидел прямоту брата. Очень сильно ненавидел.

— Ну хотя бы мы можем быть полностью уверены в том, что я бы не забеременел.

В ответ на это Сэм усмехнулся.

— А вот я не был бы уверен и в этом тоже. Ведьмы способны на очень странные вещи, особенно если их разозлить.

А конкретно эта ведьма была очень зла, ведь Дин у неё отнял её призрачного слугу, уничтожив его кости, закопанные в её заднем дворе, и освободив беднягу от мучений.

— Интересно, а каким путём он… оно бы родилось?

— Вероятно, через то самое отверстие, через которое его зачинали.

Сэм явно развлекался, да Дин был и непротив, это ведь были обычные, беззлобные шутки. Тем более, что брат, как спаситель его задницы, имел полное право над ним поприкалываться.

— Интересно, что за человек появился бы на свет анальным путём, да ещё и вследствие вертикального инцеста.

— Скорее всего, он стал бы одним из тех, кто сексуализирует образ ангелов в массовой культуре.

Услышав это, Дин закатил глаза. Опять двадцать пять!

— Неужели ты всё ещё злишься из-за той браузерной РПГ с сисястыми ангелами?

— Да, я всё ещё злюсь. Во-первых, это — вопиющее оскорбление чувств верующих, а во-вторых — объективация и извращение образов женских персонажей. Ну что поменяется, если нарядить их нормально? Станет заметнее то, что они абсолютно картонные и непродуманные, и без огромных декольте и страшных вырезов их существование в лоре не имеет смысла, вот что. Это ужасно, потому что массовая культура формирует менталитет нового поколения, а настоящее равноправие полов не будет установлено, пока все эти мерзкие репрезентации не исчезнут.

Сэм Винчестер, борец за социальную справедливость. Было крайне удивительно то, что Сэм всё ещё верил в возможность сделать мир лучше, и это после всего того, что они навидались за свою жизнь.

— Да брось ты, брат, какие такие ангелы? Ты их когда-нибудь видел? Я — нет, и поэтому я склонен думать, что их и не существует. Как и Бога.

— Мне лично кажется удивительным то, что ты всё ещё атеист, и это после всей сверхъестественной чепухи, что мы навидались за свою жизнь.

Родственные, сука, души.

***

 

Джон исчез ночью, когда сыновья крепко спали. Наутро Дин обнаружил в его кровати лишь ту самую рубашку, которую он вчера с него снял.

Вероятно, отец счёл нужным какое-то время провести вдали от него, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Ведь, несмотря на то, что история с ведьмой благополучно закончилась, осадок остался. Дин знал, что Джон тоже его ощущает. Знал, что тот тоже предпочёл бы придерживаться изначального плана. И осознание этого грело ему душу.

А это отсутствие… Его можно было и переждать. Дин готов был ждать сколько угодно. В конце-концов, ему ли не привыкать к ожиданию?


End file.
